Placer culpable
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Dinamarca sabia que su amor por peter seria su secreto mas valioso y lo que habian hecho seria un placer culpable, Mencion de estupro


Placer culpable

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Dinamarca despertó cuando el cielo empezaba a teñirse con los colores del amanecer, el danés miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba moderadamente desordenada y había ropa dispersa en el suelo además de que una enorme jaqueca empezaba a invadir su cabeza, señales inequívocas de que algo increíble – o terriblemente malo– había ocurrido la noche anterior.

El nórdico se dio la vuelta para tratar de conseguir unos momentos más de descanso y fue ahí cuando vio a su acompañante nocturno y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar de la impresión: Sealand estaba durmiendo tranquilamente abrazado a una almohada.

Al nórdico se le vino el mundo abajo, se había hecho uno con un principado, con un adolecente de diecisiete años, _con su sobrino. _

Al danés le entraron unas ganas gigantescas de vestirse y salir corriendo de ahí al pensar lo que pasaría cuando Peter despertara, no tendrían esa rutina propia de los amantes: pereza y ganas de quedarse siempre junto al otro acompañado de un suave buenos días, besos y caricias torpes además de deseos de seguir lo que habían comenzado la noche anterior. Lo que Dinamarca recibiría seria la mirada horrorizada de un joven principado mientras buscaba sus ropas entre el desorden acompañada de un "te odio tío Dinamarca", seguidas por un fuerte portazo y finalizando con las lágrimas del nórdico cayendo sobre la cama.

Dinamarca pensó en vestirse y salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido pero en lugar de hacer lo que creía mas adecuado y sensato en ese momento, se acomodo, puso su cabeza en la almohada y miro atentamente a Peter: su cabello rubio ligeramente desarreglado, sus ojos cerrados, la expresión de paz en su rostro, su larga espalda, las formas suaves y finas de su cintura estrecha, sus largas piernas ocultas bajo la sabana.

Parecía un sueño, algo irreal y etéreo, se veía tal y como esa vez en el parque hacia dos años atrás cuando Peter le confeso avergonzado que le gustaban simultáneamente Letonia y España, tan frágil y delicado, tan melancólicamente hermoso. Pero esa visión solo hacia que la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía se multiplicaran ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido hacer una cosa así?

El rubio sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes cuando intento recordar en vano como había llegado a esa situación, sobreponiéndose a la jaqueca alimentado por la esperanza de que todo fuera un simple malentendido, Dinamarca cerró los ojos, se concentro y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Había sido el cumpleaños de Arthur y como de costumbre la mayor parte de sus ex colonias, colegas del trabajo y conocidos habían ido a felicitarle.

El danés había acompañado a Noruega a la fiesta, le había dado una felicitación al británico por mera cortesía –además de que Noruega le había obligado a hacerlo– todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto en el organismo de los presentes, a partir de ahí la fiesta se había convertido en un verdadero desastre.

El danés recordaba haber visto a los hermanos italianos besándose a media luz escondidos tras una cortina, a España persiguiendo a Portugal mientras era perseguido a su vez por Francia, a Bielorrusia acosando a Rusia mientras este hostigaba a Lituania que se abrazaba a Letonia que temblaba asustado, a Noruega hablando con Islandia, a Arthur completamente ebrio siendo llevado por Alfred a una de las habitaciones del hotel donde había sido celebrado el festejo mientras el británico decía cosas subidas de tono al oído del americano mientras un canadiense lo miraba enfadado y el estadounidense se ponía como semáforo en alto, a Peter caminando por el pasillo ligeramente mareado buscando a Finlandia mientras el finlandés se hacia uno con cierto sueco esposo suyo en un armario lleno de escobas.

También recordaba estar algo borracho y haber visto a Noruega caminando por el pasillo ligeramente ebrio.

En ese momento Dinamarca cayó en la cuenta de que no era Noruega sino Sealand y el adolescente al notar que estaba tomado lo llevo a uno de los cuartos para que descansara, fue ahí donde comenzó todo.

_-Bueno tío Din ya llegamos-_había dicho Peter_-quédate aquí y descansa un poco _

-¿_No podrías quedarte un rato?-_había preguntado el danés

-_No creo-_había contestado el principado-_tengo que buscar a mi mamá y me siento algo mareado _

_-Finlandia esta un poco ocupado ahora-_había dicho el nórdico-_y no seria conveniente que fueras a buscarlo si te sientes mal _

_-Tienes razón tío Dinamarca-_había coincidido el joven sealandés

Peter se quedo en la habitación haciéndole compañía y después de un rato el danés no pudo aguantar seguir callando las palabras que desde hacia dos años atrás hervían dentro de el.

-_Te amo Peter_-confeso apenado el danés-_se que no esta bien pero tenia que decírtelo te amo-_repitió

Peter se quedo de piedra, procesando la información que acababa de recibir ¿Dinamarca lo amaba? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos y unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, el danés rompió el contacto con los labios del principado y lo abrazo con fuerza, Peter se acurruco en el pecho del nórdico se sentía tan seguro y protegido entre aquellos brazos, envuelto en un abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante, el corazón del danés latía muy rápido haciendo sincronía con el suyo.

_-Yo también te quiero tío Dinamarca-_había murmurado el sealandés 

Después no hubo palabras, solo sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno solo, gemidos palabras de amor seguidas el cansancio y una respiración acompasada en su oído.

-Soy un idiota-dijo el rubio regresando a la realidad.

Dinamarca pensaba que lo que había pasado solo había sido la reacción de Peter ante una declaración inoportuna sumada a la borrachera ¿Qué seria de su relación de ahora en adelante? ¿Peter lo odiaría? Dinamarca no sabia que hacer y lo peor vendría cuando Suecia, Arthur y Tino se enteraran. La conclusión de ese hecho no era difícil: No volvería a ver a Peter además de que Noruega e Islandia lo odiarían por siempre.

En esto iban los pensamientos del rubio de ojos azules cuando escucho un bostezo y a alguien removiéndose de las sabanas lo que indicaba claramente que Sealand ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días tío Din-dijo Sealand adormilado

Dinamarca maldijo su suerte ya era tarde para escapar de ahí sin sentirse mas culpable y enojado consigo mismo

-Buenos días Peter-dijo Dinamarca con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste anoche?-pregunto el principado

-Si-dijo Dinamarca y continuo-Pete lo que ocurrió anoche…-empezó pero fue interrumpido por el menor

-Sera mejor no decírselo a nadie, si se enteran no nos dejaran estar juntos-dijo Peter

-¿Eso significa que…?-pregunto el danés asombrado

-Yo también te quiero y quiero estar contigo-dijo Peter

-Me haces muy feliz-dijo el danés

-No mas que tu a mi-repuso el sealandés

Se vistieron y se quedaron un rato tumbados en la cama abrazados, sin darse cuenta se volvieron a dormir y Dinamarca se prometió hacer muy feliz a Peter, aunque su amor fuera prohibido y lo que había pasado esa noche fuera un placer culpable y ahora su secreto mas valioso.

Fin


End file.
